


Palpitations (Anticipation)

by Poochee



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Love Letters, M/M, Morning Sex, Reunions, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 15:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13977945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poochee/pseuds/Poochee
Summary: All of last night’s anxiety is replaced with something else – something easy and sweet; syrup and honey.





	Palpitations (Anticipation)

The muscle between his brows won’t relax.

He watches the clock tick tick tick until his heartbeat matches up and he forces himself to look away.

Any moment now.

He checks on the chicken, swinging the oven door open to inspect how crispy the skin is, how soft the vegetables are – where’s the wine?

He nearly breaks a glass getting it down from the cupboard, setting it down with a shaky breath and brushing a thick, dark strand of hair behind his ear.

It’s only been three weeks. Absence makes the heart grow fonder, yes? Is that how it goes? Either way, Credence doesn’t remember a time where he and Newt were apart for that long. It’s been two years since he moved into Newt’s cozy little home in London, surely they’ve spent…longer…apart?

Tick tick tick.

He rushes over to the little mirror in the hall, flecked with spots and cracked a little at the bottom from a drop or two, and examines himself. His hair is down, just brushing his shoulders and tucked behind his ears despite the gentle way it curls and falls into his face at times. He picked out Newt’s white shirt, ironed nicely and tied at the neck with the thin black ribbon he’d come to London with. Black trousers, a nice belt, and his best shoes.

Right, the wine.

He’s fetching it from the dark cupboard when he hears the familiar snap of an apparition outside.

Heart in his throat, beating a mile a minute, Credence sets the wine down onto the table and quickly pulls out the roasted chicken – burning himself in the process – and with a delicate flick of his hand, the table is set.

He dares a glance out of the window just in time to catch a glimpse of Newt making his way up the small stone path to their home and makes an embarrassing little noise in the back of his throat as he jumps back out of sight.

Stomach knotted, he looks over his presentation one last time before there’s a knock at the door, and turns to go to it.

Newt’s smile is warm sun coming through the window at late afternoon, making Credence’s insides melt and his coherency is shot for a moment as the magizoologist greets him in that low, gentle timbre, “Good afternoon, Credence.”

He has to lean against the door a little as he mutters, “Good afternoon, Newt.”

They stand there for a moment, simply taking the other in wordlessly, before Newt asks, “Can I come in?”

_Idiot._

“Yes— _obviously_ , yes, let me…let me grab that, yes?” He’s reaching for Newt’s bag and then he has it and Newt is stepping back into his home for the first time in three weeks, glancing around.

“It smells lovely, Credence. Did you cook?”

His face is warm as he places the luggage down near the coatrack, but nods, “Yes. I found a rather old book of recipes in your office and helped myself—I hope that’s fine.”

“You know it is.” Newt is beaming as he shrugs off his coat and hangs up his scarf, “And lucky for you, I’m famished.”

He feels pride bubble under his skin, but doesn’t let it show as he leads the way to the kitchen.

“ _Oh_ , Credence…”

Newt must stop building his ego like this.

“It’s nothing,” he brushes it off, going over to pull out a chair and patting it for Newt to sit, which he does.

“ _Nothing_? Darling, train food is _nothing_ , this is…absolutely delicious.”

Hearing Newt call him ‘darling’ makes him melt. “You haven’t even tried it yet.”

Newt smiles as Credence pours the wine, grinning up at him, “Yes, but I know it’ll be delicious.”

He decides not to respond to that, instead goes about slicing a piece of chicken for Newt – careful to give him just enough of the crispy skin and vegetables.

It is good, he’ll allow himself that much, but he pays more attention to Newt’s stories than anything else. He goes on about the orphaned Kelpie twins he’s going to introduce to the mother Kelpie in his case, how he hopes they’ll take to each other, and about the people he met.

“And you?” Newt asks, plate clean and sipping his second glass of wine, “What else did you do, other than learn how to cook a delicious dinner?”

“Oh, um, not much. I read a lot. Went for walks, practiced what you left me—”

“You’ll show me, yes?”

“Yes, of course.”

“Good. Sorry, go on.”

New spells, some other recipes, figuring out how to make a cake just on the side of not-too-sweet. He worked part-time at a bookstore, and that took up most of his time, having picked up more time there to make up for the emptiness of the house.

“But…I am very glad you’re back.” His face is warm again, but he needs Newt to know this, because there’s a familiar itch under his skin.

“And I’m very glad to be back,” Newt smiles, “I thought of you often. Did you get the letters?”

The _letters_.

He eyes Newt then, narrowing his gaze a little, “Yes. I did.”

Newt’s smile is the same, although something in his eyes have changed, “Did you keep them?”

He’d received a total of seven letters from Newt during his time away. Four of them were short and sweet, a little update on what was happening, but the other three were…elicit. After he’d read the first _letter_ , a week after Newt had left, Credence had wrapped it in thin twine dyed red and left it in a small box beneath the bed, far too embarrassed to touch it again.

Until the second one came. And then the third, each unrelentingly descriptive in Newt’s passion and urges for him. Newt had a horrible habit of catching him unguarded, once kissing the back of his neck as he cleaned a bucket of feed and it almost made Credence jump right out of his skin. It had been the first time he’d experienced such passive intimacy – but then came the squeezes of his hand as they passed in the case, or the goodnight and good morning kisses, and once, during Newt’s birthday, a bit of slow dancing in the living room.

He’s come a long way, but lewd love letters were something that he’d never expected in his lifetime.

“Thank you for dinner,” Newt says, suddenly out of his chair and pressing a kiss to Credence’s forehead, which shocks him out of his thoughts enough to glance up at the older man.

“Oh, um, yes. You’re welcome.” He watches Newt begin to clear the table when he snaps into action, standing while saying hurriedly, “No, no – you go and unpack, I’ll take care of this.”

When Newt tries to argue, Credence says, “Go.” And they share a private smile before Newt relents.

*

Getting reacquainted makes Credence nervous. If getting dinner ready and awaiting Newt’s arrival had him anxious, going to bed made him a right mess. After changing into a soft, thin-worn pyjama set, he turns the lamp off and climbs into bed, knowing Newt must be sleeping or dozing, as he’d retired to bed not long after unpacking and bathing - but not after making sure his creatures were all safe and well. Credence had been somewhat avoiding this moment for most of the evening, content to curl up on the sofa and read - even though he’d barely been able to focus on a paragraph at a time.

The bed itself is a monster; four-poster with heavy, pink, silk embroidered curtains. The mattress is large, soft and worn, much like everything else in this house, but unlike the past two weeks it’s warmer where Newt is tucked under the covers as a heap of half-naked man. Credence fixes his too-large pyjamas after he shifts closer, having pulled the curtains closed, and settles into the mattress as quietly as he can.

It’s about ten seconds before Newt is rolling over and wraps an arm around Credence, moving with soft little grunts until he has Credence tucked under his chin and in his arms. Credence sighs and presses his forehead against Newt’s chest, inhaling the scent of sleep and soap on his skin as Newt grumbles nonsense in his sleep.

After a bit of time passes, Credence isn’t sure exactly how much, he realizes that Newt is actually asleep. He’s not pretending or lightly dozing, and Credence feels just a tiny bit disappointed – if but for a moment. He decides to sleep before thinking of anything else, especially of the letters placed beneath their bed.

*

He wakes to warm, rough hands sliding under his nightshirt, a thumb dipping into his navel playfully, and kisses to his bony shoulder.

“Morning, love,” Newt murmurs in that sleepy voice of his, his eyes tired but fond as he watches Credence wake up.

The curtains are heavy, yes, but when the sun hits them like they do now, the bed becomes cast in a dull pink glow. It makes the freckles on Newt’s face stand out, makes his smile mellow and light, and Credence reaches up to brush his fingers over Newt’s mouth.

“Good morning,” he whispers, his own voice rough but light, like a feather.

Newt kisses his shoulder again, as his hand sneaks up to thumb at his chest. “Sleep well?”

All of last night’s anxiety is replaced with something else – something easy and sweet; syrup and honey.

“I did.”

Newt presses a kiss to his mouth, firm but fleeting, and presses another to the corner before making his way down to his jaw, his neck, and collarbone once he’s managed to unbutton the top half his shirt.

The heat of Newt’s body is soaked through his clothes, and melts into his skin as Newt rolls on top of him, peppering sweet kisses to his newly revealed skin, murmuring ‘I’ve missed you’s into it before he just pushes the bottom of his shirt up and kisses below his navel.

“Newt—”

He bites his lip as Newt removes his bottoms, sliding them down his thighs before settling between his legs to kiss and suck the skin of his thighs, “You’ve no idea how much I’ve missed you,” he murmurs, and Credence can feel his lover’s grin as he squirms.

“I…think I have a rather good— _idea_ \--”

“Hm?” His lover hums, his breath tickling sensitive flesh, the warmth of his mouth pressing against the heat of his length, “How’s that?”

Credence pushes a hand through his hair, away from his forehead as he whispers a hurried, “More,” and then adds a softer, “ _Please_.”

His fingers go from his hair to Newt’s, tangling gently in those copper strands, feeling them twirl around his digits as he flexes his stomach and takes stuttered breaths of pleasure. Eyes closed, he can’t watch, because he knows it’ll be the end of it and he doesn’t want that just yet.

Mornings like this are usually quick and sweet, something to get the day started, but not today. Newt takes his time reacquainting himself with Credence. Slow licks, gentle sucks, the ghost of his touch making his pale skin break out in little bumps. It drives him crazy, makes him tremble with the need that surges through him.

His eyes open as Newt moves up, and barely has time to release his bottom lip from between his teeth before he’s being kissed again. He can’t help the tiny sound he makes as he grips Newt’s bottoms, wanting to feel him in return, wanting to make his head swim just the way his was.

“Patience, sweet thing,” Newt murmurs as he kisses Credence’s neck, “No need to rush…”

He takes a calming breath, and stills his hands, focusing on how their chests feel pressed together and how their legs tangle beautifully. It’s alright, there’s no need to hurry, they have all day. _All day_. The very thought makes his mouth dry, to think that he’d be able to stay like this from morning to night, with Newt…

It’s too much. He bucks his hips up, pressing the slick tip of his prick into Newt’s hip, and shudders at the wave of pleasure it brings.

“Hm, maybe you’re just greedy?” Newt teases him softly, smiling sweetly as his devilish hand reaches down to free himself, grabbing them both into his hand and Credence’s eyes flutter at the heat. Newt hums, pleased, “Mm, yes, greedy…”

But it’s not him that’s greedy, because Newt doesn’t stop talking – he all but recites his filthy letters right into Credence’s ear, his breath hot against his neck, murmuring about the bittersweet taste of him as the slick sound of Newt’s hand nearly deafens him to it.

“I thought about your lips,” Newt murmurs, gently biting his jaw and Credence grips his lover’s hips hard enough to bruise, “Sweet and pink, just for me…they are for me, aren’t they?”

“ _Yes_ ,” he finally moans, and he can’t stop the soft sounds that tumble from his mouth, can’t help the way he loses a bit of control, “ _I--_ ”

“I’ve got you,” his lover murmurs, swiping his thumb over them, “Let go, let go…”

He’s always been quite sensitive, but more so now that Newt’s been gone. He was just becoming used to the touching when he left, and now he’s back to the beginning. Almost every muscle stiffens as he comes, his back arching just so as he makes a pained-pleasured sound, drowning in the kiss Newt gives him.

He’s kissed through it gently, although he does hear Newt’s own little gasps and moans as he makes his own mess, and finally opens his eyes just enough to see the debauched state of his lover. He’s beautiful like this, flushed and breathing a little hard, trying to enjoy the feeling without getting lost in it. Credence lets Newt go when the man lays beside him, the length of their arms pressed together, and glances down at the sticky mess on his stomach.

He uses his fingertip to swirl through it, and he hears Newt’s gentle laugh and lets him take his hand away from it.

“You absolute delight,” Newt smiles dreamily as he leans over and kisses him again, and again, and once more just for good measure. He settles on the bed once more, but now he’s attached himself to Credence, asking softly, “How are you?”

Credence hums, “I’ve had a full eight hours, yet I feel tired again.” And he smiles at Newt’s chuckles, happy to hear it again. The house had been far too quiet without him. He was used to moving about silently, dodging the squeaky floor boards and breathing shallowly as to not make a sound. It was a hard habit to break, even with Newt’s encouragements. But, he was getting better. Much better.

“Well, I’m feeling quite lively now,” Newt smiles, “Shall we go down and fix something for ourselves? Or would you rather I read you a letter?”

Face flushing, Credence grabs one of the many pillows on their bed and gently shoves it into Newt’s face to make him stop grinning like that.

*

**Author's Note:**

> I've been a Crewt fan since the movie came out, but never wrote anything for them until now. This pairing and the movie itself was part of a very pivotal time in my life, and with the sequel coming soon, I felt like I needed to honor that with some tenderness ❤ thanks for reading!!


End file.
